One Summer Makes All the Difference
by Underworld Angel
Summary: After summer vacation with her mom in the USA, Kiri comes back to Japan, But with longer hair! Worse part, every boy in school likes her, even the S.P.!
1. Welcome back

One Summer Make All The Difference

By: Silent Gothic Lolita

(Beauty Pop)

Summary: After summer vacation with her mom in the USA, Kiri comes back to Japan, But with longer hair! Worse part, every boy in school likes her, even the S.Ps

Chapter 1

Welcome Back

"Take care, sweetie!" Emi Koshiba from the Tokyo airport, "Remember to e-mail me. Oh, and don't forget to help you father. And make sure to wash your hair, I want you to keep it long and nice from now on. No more layer bob! Okay?"

"Yes, mom," answered her daughter, Kiri Koshiba.

"Bye, dear," replied Emi, "I'll miss you. And thank you for giving me that haircut."

Kiri smiled as her mom fixed her new wavy bob cut with her stylish new ruby butterfly hairpin in it. Kiri has spent her whole summer with her mom in Hollywood, helping her with the makeup and hairstyle for the movies she was hired for. During her time in L.A., Kiri's hair grew all the way to her back and her hair color darken, making it a fresh auburn color. Kiri, now, had her hair in two ponytails that were curled right to the tip while her mom put on some of her make up on her. In short version, she was so cute!

"Well, this is good-bye," said Kiri, "See you next year."

Kiri pick up her green duffle bag with the letters 'BP' on it and walk towards the exit while her mother boarded the airplane. Kiri finally got pass her homophobia (fear of blood) while in L.A. so she could finally cut her mother's hair with the fear of cutting her ear again. Her mother also made (more like forced) Kiri takes etiquette classes so she could be more social and smile more, in retrospect: it worked!

Kiri became more social and was smiling again like she did as a child. She made tons friends in her class and began to dress like a real girl (she still wore her jeans, sweatshirt, jacket and her BP cap when she was secretly hairstyling). But once Kiri came back to Japan, she regained her nonchalant attitude.

Kiri walked out of the airport and sat on a nearby bench to stretch her legs. She pulled out her new T-Mobile Blackberry 8320 cell phone that Emi bought her and dialed her father's salon. After three rings, her father, Seiji Koshiba, finally picked up.

"Hey dad, I'm back. Mom just dropped me off at the airport. I'll take a taxi and meet you outside the shop in five."

"Alright, girl," answered her father.

"Oh, Taxi! Taxi!" shouted Kiri.

Soon after, a yellow taxi stopped in front of Kiri. She picked up her bag and stepped inside the yellow cab. The driver was a young male, 19, who was staring at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Where would you like to go, cutie?"

"Ajisai Street."

The driver nodded and started up the taxi. Kiri watched the scenery as they pass by the window. She was happy to be home. Tomorrow she would begin school again, but this time as a second year. She wondered how Taro and Kanako would react when they saw her hair all long and pretty. She had a good picture.

"Where here, miss!"

"Thank you," replied Kiri as she exited the cab.

She watched as the cab left then walked through the busy stores. On her way, she saw boys staring at her and girls giving her glares of envy. She was also cooed by adult women on how cute she was.

Finally, she came into view of her father's salon. On the front steps was her pet cat, Shampoo, who was staring at her. She walked up the stairs and patted him on the head. Shampoo meowed out loudly.

"Hey Shampoo."

"Hey, Kiri."

Kiri looked up to see her father at the door. He picked up her bag and moved aside so that both Shampoo and Kiri could come inside. Kiri walked inside and walked straight to her room. She found her new school uniform on her bed. A long sleeve, white, button-up blouse with ruffles at the end of the sleeves, a sleeveless red vest, and a plaid skirt. On the foot of her bed were plain white socks next to her classic black Mary Jane.

"Go to bed, Kiri!" shouted her father from the fist floor, "It's 8:00 pm! School starts tomorrow! Get some rest!"

Kiri looked out the window, "Tomorrow, huh? I would how the S.P. will react?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I won't update till I get at least 5 reviews**

**I hope you like it -!!!!**


	2. Kiri, is that you?

One Summer Makes All the Difference

By: Silent Gothic Lolita

(Beauty Pop)

Chapter 2

Kiri, Is That You?!

"Kiri!" yelled Kiri's father, "Your going to be late for the first day of school if you don't get up!"

Kiri open her brown eyes and push the covers off of her body. She stretched out every inch of her body then proceeds to put on her clothing. She slipped into her skirt, buttoned up her blouse, put on her socks and finally got her shoes on. She lightly brushed her hair so that she still kept the curls she had. Over the summer she really had………developed. She grabbed her bag and raced down stair.

Downstairs, her dad was sitting on the couch, waiting for Kiri to come down. On cue, Kiri come down and grabbed a piece of toast and started to munch on it. Seiji pulled up one of his salon chair and motioned Kiri to sit in it. Kiri's father started to redo Kiri's curls then put them in a ponytail with a red ribbon and aloud a strand of curly hair in front of her face.

"Thanks, dad," said Kiri, "Bye!"

Kiri walked out the door and saw Shampoo walking up the stairs with a small fish in his mouth. Uomasa's aunt must have given some to him again. He meowed softly as Kiri petted him.

"See you later, Shampoo."

Kiri began walking up down Ajisai Street. Even in the morning, the stores were all busy with customers. Kiri ignore all the glares and heart-eyed stares. Kiri just moved as fast as her long, slender legs could take her.

After a few minutes, her school came into view. Her dad told her that Taro and Kanako would be waiting for her next to the S.P. club room. That all Kiri heard since Taro was blabbering loudly into the phone. Kiri looked around and saw that many of the students were already inside. Even though she has first period free, she wished she could go inside the class rooms and ignore everyone. I mean, she hadn't change that much…….right?

She took a deep breath pushed the doors. Everyone stop to look at the cute girl that walked inside. A few girls started to whisper how cute she was while the rest just glared at her. All the boys started talking how pretty she was and if she had a boyfriend. Kiri began to walk up the hall, trying to ignore all the whispers.

"Who is she?"

"Is she new here?"

"She really cute!"

"What's her name?"

"Did the S.P. or X did any hairstyling this summer."

"Who does she think she is?!"

"She should stop strutting that body of hers!"

Even though Kiri took etiquette class, she had some thoughts that most teachers in her class would say that it was disrespectful and mean. But it was hard for Kiri when girl's started telling lies.

'_Strutting my body! What nerve! I am not strutting; I'm not even doing any modeling! Do I look like some girl who would show off herself for boy!? Those girls really need to open their eyes before make ridiculous made up comments!'_ yelled Kiri in her mind, while she had a small smile on her face on the outside.

Kiri finally made it out of the noisy hallway and entered an empty hall. Well, almost empty. Way in the back of the hall was the S.P. club room. In front of the door was Kanako, who hair grew a few inches long and aloud her hair to be loose, Taro, who still wore that same flat hair cut, and Iori, who was mixing fragrances of rose and showing it to Kanako. Kiri walked up to them.

"Hey, guys."

Kanako, Taro, and Iori looked up. They looked confused, seeing Kiri like this. Iori walked up to her a pulled out a bottle of lavender fragrance and opened it. In seconds the air was filled with a dreamy sent.

"Hello pretty girl. Me is very happy to meet you. Me presents a sweet, dreamy lavender to sooth you troubled mine."

"Hello Iori-kun," asked Kiri.

"You know him?" asked Taro.

"Yea, I do, Tarotard."

Time seem to stop. Taro, Kanako, and Iori only know one person in all of Japan to call Taro 'Tarotard'. Iori clopped on her.

"KIRISTY! Is that you! Kiristy became so beautiful! Me is very happy!"

"K...K.K.K..Kiri?" studdered Kanako, "Is that you?"

"KIRI! IS THAT YOU!" shouted Taro, "YOU LOOKED SO BLAND BEFORE! NOW YOUR PRETTY!?"

Iori heard Taro called Kiri 'bland' and started to hit him, "Take that back! Kiristy was never bland. You are enemy of women!"

Before Kiri could say anything else, the door to S.P. turned. The door open and out came Kei, one of Narumi's friends and the nail art genius. Over the summer, Kei grew 4 cm taller and was wearing a green T-shirt, cargo pants, and a yellow sweatshirt with the Potato Strawberry Candy logo. Kei was chewing on some strawberry flavored Pocky when he saw Kiri. Kei didn't know she was Kiri, so he thought she was a new girl asking for a makover from Scissors Project.

"I sorry, miss, but if your asking for a makeover, you don't need one. Your already really pretty," answered Kei.

"K...Kei, it Kiri," replied Kanako, pointing to the new, cute Kiri.

"KIRI-CHAN! Is that really you! You look so cute! Like a porcelain doll!" exclaimed Kei.

Kei ran back inside the room, "Naru-Naru! Occhi! Come outside! Kiri-chan is here and she looks really pretty!"

"Mussy-head pretty? Your joking, right?" answered Narumi, heir to the Salon De Narumi and is a 'genius' hairstylist.

"Kiri-chan is back?" replied Ochiai, make-up artist of S.P.

"Yeah, and she super, super cute!"

Kei came back out but pulling Narumi and Ochiai with him.

"Ta-Dah!" replied Kei pushing Kiri in front of his friend.

Narumin's mouth feel open. Never in his life has he saw someone so cute, so pretty, so gorgeous! Kiri's looked like a victorian doll with her curls and her soft make up. He never thought that Kiri 'Mussy-Head' Koshiba could become so beautiful in one short summer! Kiri reach out and closed Narumi's mouth. Narumi turn away from her so that his blush didn't show. He didn't believe them. He refused to believe that girl was Mussy-Head.

Ochiai formed a small blush on his face. He never thought Kiri Koshiba could become so pretty in three short month (is that how long summer vacation in Japan is?). He was told from her father that she was going to L.A. with her mother for the summer. Ochiai thought Kiri would look the same when she came back. Boy, was he wrong.

"Who is that?" asked Narumi, his back still turn.

"It Kiri-chan, Naru-Naru!" said Kei, "I just told you."

"No way that girl is Mussy-Head. She too pretty. Mussy-Head has that horrible cut," replied Narumi, trying to deny that she was Kiri.

"Whatever," spoke Kiri, "I don't care if you think I'm not Kiri, even thought I am, I just care to see Kanako and Tarotard. Later."

Kiri turn towards the next hallway and left with Taro, Kanako, and Iori chasing after her. Narumi ran into the club room, shuting the door, and leaving Ochiai and Kei outside. He sat on the couch and was deep in thought.

'_No way, No way, NO WAY! That girl can't be Mussy-Head, she too pretty! It just can't be!!!_' screamed Narumi in his mind. Boy, he was deep in love and denial.


	3. Accidents Happen

One Summer Makes All the Difference

By: Silent Gothic Lolita

(Beauty Pop)

Chapter 3

Accidents Happen

Kiri was glad that day ended so quickly. She couldn' take another day of hearing girl spread lies about her. One more minute in there and she would explode and tell those girls off. Luckly, she didn't have to worry about them 'till the next day. Iori, Kanako and Taro escorted her out of the school so that some of the girls didn't try to kill her then saided goodbye and headed for their house. Kiri was then alone.

"Meow."

Kiri looked down to see Shampoo, "Hey, Shampoo. Did you come to walk me home?"

"Meow."

"Thanks."

Kiri follow Shampoo home. Kiri has alway been happy when Shampoo with her to keep her company. They walked throught the park, up the dirt path and into Ajisai Street. Kiri finally made it to her father's shop, safely away from the jealous school girls. Once inside, Kiri tossed her bag onto the couch and walked in her room. Their was a note stapled to her door.

_-Kiri_

_Your boyfriends are coming over to pick up some of those new hairstyling magazines they sent me this morning. Something about looking through for new hairstyle to use, nail art, makeup or something. Be nice and don't be so negative about it. Also, check the fax. Your mom send more of your photo from you etiquettes class to put them in your scrapbook._

_-Dad_

_P.S. Don't kill me for letting you handle them, it not my fault_

_P.S.S. Good Luck_

Kiri crumpled the paper. She hated when her dad refers to her guy friends as her boyfriends. She also hated that the fact that they wore coming over to her shop. They never came, except for Ochiai, Iori, and Seki. Narumi and Kei too but only when she won the hair battle at school. She thew the paper into the ground which scared Shampoo and marched into her room where her fax was. Out came about eight photos, all were from her time in L.A.

Her mom had gotten her a scrapbook after they had taken over 50 photo in the first two week in L.A. There were photos of her and her mom touring around California and then the rest were in her class's and their celebrations like balls, homecoming, and costume parties. She hidden them all in her scrapbook, not wanting anybody but her, her friends back in L.A. and her parents to see them. Kiri was embarrassed by them, even though to others they were beautiful pictures. Kiri was in school uniforms, costumes and dresses but she thought she looked goofy, even though she looked like the most gorgeous creature on earth.

Kiri looked at the clock. It was 3:45. only five minutes till S.P.-san comes for the magazines. She walked towards her closet and pulled out a brown kimono top with a black sash and a pair of denim jeans that her mom bought back in California on the first day. Her mom though that buying new clothing might make Kiri more pretty. She put them on and untied her hair and let it bounce around her face. She grabed a silver brush and got rid of the curls which left smooth, silk, straight hair.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"COMING!" yelled Kiri. She turned and grabed her scrapbook and stuffed the photos it inside as she walked to the door.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"I SAID I'M COMING," scream Kiri.

She threw her scrapbook on the counter in the shop while she open the cabinet where her father keeps all the magazines that are about hairstyling, business, makeup, craft, nails, skin care, etc.. One by one she threw them on the counter in a neat pile, but she didn't know that they were right on top of her scrapbook! She kept humming as she took out the remaining three magazine and place the on top. She straighten the pile.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

"Hellooo! Kiri-chan!" It was Kei, "Are you there, Naru-Naru has been knock for hours!"

"Hello? Are you there, Mussy-Head?" It was Narumi, "Yo, Mussy-Hea..."

"NARUMI, IF YOU KNOCK ON THAT DOOR ONE MORE TIME, YOU WON'T LIVE TO REGRET IT!" screamed Kiri.

Silent. More silent. Kiri sighed. She grabed the pile and carried towards the door. She was careful since the pile reached all the way to her neck. She balanced the magazine on one hand and use the other one to open the door. Outside was a shock/angry Narumi, a surprised Ochiai, and finally, a happy-go-lucky Kei who was sucking on a cherry-flavored lollypop. They all blushed and refuse to make eye contact. Kei spoke up.

"Wow, Kiri," answered Kei, "Your the first girl to threaten Naru-Naru and look pretty at the same time! And he didn't even do a Scissor Project on you."

"SHUT UP KEI!" yelled Narumi, "WHO ASKED YOU ANYWAY!"

"Naru-Naru, you really had no right to insult Kei since he was only making a statement," said Kiri, "And another thing, if are coming over to one home, you would at least have the dignity to call that house, espesually if the house your going to belongs to a women. Also it is horrible manner for you to be screaming to a person who didn't do anything to insult you or hurt you, physically or mentally. Either way, you owe Kei an apology and next time you really should think things clearly before the speak whats on your mind. Also keep you anger under control, you wouldn't want to say or do things that you might regret in the future."

The S.P. stood silently and still. Like a statue. They were all shock on how sophisticated her vocabulary had turn over the summer along with her manners and looks. One thought went through their heads-_Those etiquette classes really paid off._

"Excuse me," smiled Kiri, "But I have work to do, so heres your magazine. Good day."

Kiri handed Ochiai the magazine and shut the door. She whistled a tune as she skipped towards her room. She peeked through the window's curtain and watch as Narumi, Kei, and Ochiai got inside Narumi's stretch black limo and drove. She flopped onto her bed and began to daydream. There was only one problem. She accidently mixed her scrapebook with the rest of those magazine and gave them to Narumi! 3...2...1...0

"OH NO MY SCRAPBOOK!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Naru-Naru, what kind of magazine is this," asked Kei. He was holding up Kiri's scapbook!

"Thats no a magazine, Kei," replied Narumi ans he looked up from the article he was reading.

"It look as some kind of book," answered Ochiai.

"Well then, what inside, Occhi?"

"How should I know, Kei."

"Just open it," said Narumi as he sat next to Kei and he open the scrapbook.

Oh, boy! Trouble!


	4. Chisami Makes Trouble

One Summer Makes All the Difference

By: Silent Gothic Lolita

(Beauty Pop)

Chapter 4

Chisami Makes Trouble

Kiri ran outside afer she realized she accidently gave her scrapbook to Narumi and his friends. All her photos, her memories, were inside of that book. She ran out of the shop and began to chase after Narumi's black limo. She didn't care if she was going to fall, trip, or bump into someone, all she cared was getting that scrapbook back before the S.P. looked or read anything inside. Mostly because that book wasn't just a scrapbook, it was also her diary! She picked up her speed.

"HEY! STOP, PLEASE!"

But the limo did not stop or heard her. Instead, the limo picked up speed and turn the opposite corner and disappered from Kiri's view. Kiri feel to the ground, gasping for breath after runing for half a yard.

"My...scrap...book...no.." panted Kiri.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, Naru-Naru," said Kei, "It's a photo of Kiri-chan and her mom!"

"What!?" exclamed Narumi.

Both Narumi and Ochiai moved next to Kei to see the book. True to Kei's word, on the fist page of the book was a photo of Kiri in the Los Angeles Airport. Next to her was her mother, Emi, hugging Kiri was hard as she could. It was the first day of summer vacation, so Kiri still had her layered bob and her I-don't-care-about-anything look on her face.

Kei and Narumi flip through the next two pages while Ochiai, not wanting to get killed by Kiri, sat at the end of the limo with ear plugs so that he wouldn't hear anything. On the second and third page, Kei and Narumi found photos of Kiri sightseeing all over California with her mother. On the third page was a glued piece of paper. It was one of Kiri's diary entries. Kei and Narumi read it in their head.

_Dear Diary,_

_If your wondering were I was, I'm on a plane to Los Angeles! My dad had paid a one flight trip ticket to California so me and my mom could spend some quality time together. He didn't even tell me about it until I got home from school. He packed all my stuff and set it outside the doorstep. I couldn't even change out of my school uniform! I wonder why I don't just push him down a flight of stair? I hate traveling by plane, the food stinks, you can't move around, the bathroom smells and I get airsick easily. It's been about two hours in this stupid mental bird_

_NOT TO SELF: Lock dad in a room for 5 hours...tied up with ropes...upside._

_Another two hours till I land, oh joy! I hate this day._

_-Kiri Koshiba._

Kei flipped the next page. He stopped on page 4 and 5 were there was 3 pictures inside the flower-border papers. Narumi's and Kei's eyes widen. In the first photo was a picture of Kiri but her hair had grew down passed her shoulders and was slightly darker then it was. It was a head shot so she was wearing a faded brown sweater with a Indian feather necklace. Her brown eyes shone with life and happiness. And finally, she had a smile on her face, a real smile!

Then next photo was a picture of Kiri in front of Hollywood & Highland mall. The mall was really busy, there were people going in and out of the doors that you couldn't see the doors or take a small peek inside. Kiri was setting on a metal bench near the front doors in jeans and blue tank top while munching on a ham and cheese pizza in one hand and twirling her favorite pair of scissors in the other hand. Her hair was let loose with a small braid on each side intangled in a red ribbon. She had on light red lipstick and some pink blush on.

The third photo, on page 4, was a picture of Kiri in her mom's room. She was were the most amazing victorian dress. The dress was a dark violet with red rose pattern sewed in it. The top was sleeveless with a heart shaped neckline. The dress has 2 ft long hoopskirt with about five layers of decorative frills. She had long white gloves with a black rose design on it, three hoop bracelets on each wrist, a teardrop-shaped necklace with a diamond inside, and purple ribbon lace-up high heel. Her hair was curled and pin into her hair. She very annoyed and was holding up a sign saying 'I LOOK STUPID, DON'T I?

"Kiri-chan doesn't like her look," answered Kei, blushing really hard, " But shes really pretty ."

"Yeah, I guess," mumbled Narumi, trying to his blush.

"Look, Naru-Naru! Another diary entry!"

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a week since I came to L.A. It's been pretty fun, except for the face that my mom hid my scissors! She said she was tired of my plain hairstyle, so last night while I was at a club, she went into my suitcase, got my scissors, and hid them from me. I've tried to find them ever since. She also made me use this new hair growth sampoo so my hair will grown more faster. It already grew about 4 inches already so my mom has been making me put my hair in different hairstyles along with both nice and weird outfits. Gotta go!_

_-Kiri Koshiba_

_P.S. Mom sending me to a etiquette school so I can become more social and make friends._

Kei turn the next page. On this page there was 4 photos on page 6 and 7. The picture where mostly Kiri in a cute maid-like school uniform in from of a three stories buildings. The school uniform was a white/black blouse and a knee long black skirt with black Mary Janes. The other photos were of her class pictures and picture of her and other females, likely her friends.

_Dear Diary,_

_After my mom put me in these etiquette classes, I thought I would hate it, but strangely, I love it. I've made two friends, Victoria and Gabrielle (nickname: Vicky and Gabby). Their twin sisters from London who's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Bellerose, are fashion designers that were need for movies. Their parents and my mom are working on the same movies, so we see each other often, either in the mall or on a movies set. Vicky and Gabby use me as a model for their design. I don't hate being their mannequin, but don't like wearing 50 different designs every day either. Anyway I'm kinda happy here, I'm getting better grades and I've made more friends then I did in Japan. I just wished I live here but then I could see...him, again._

_-Kiri Koshiba_

"I wonder what Kiri mean when she said she wanted to see 'him' again?" asked Kei, "Maybe she means you, Naru-Naru. Maybe Kiri-chan has a crush on you like you did when you lost the hairstyling contest in the fourth grade to her."

"S...S..SHUT UP, KEI!" yelled Narumi, "I do NOT have a crush on Mussy-Head!"

"Say what you want, Naru-Naru. I know you have a crush on Kiri, your just too chicken to say it."

"I am not chicken, Kei!"

"Oh, so your going to tell Koshiba-san how you feel?" spoke Ochiai for the first time.

"Yes...no...I DON'T LIKE MUSSY-HEAD!"

"Yes you do," laughed Kei, "Your face is red from blushing so much!"

"KEI, SHUT UP OR I'M GOING TO THROW OUT OF THIS LIMO!"

The car door open and the driver told them that they arrived at the Narumi Mansion. Ochiai and Kei decide to spend the night at Narumi's mansion. They all got out of the limo, walked up the path, and walked inside the house. Once they all got inside, Narumi was hit really hard by a angry blonde blob. It was Narumi's younger sister, Chisami Narumi. She was really angry and started to yell at Narumi.

"Onii-sama, how dare you leave Chisami all alone in school! You were suppose to pick up Chisami! Chisami was pushed by ugly jealous girls and chased by stupid boys! Chisami almost did not make it."

"GET OFF!" screamed Narumi, pushing Chismai away.

"ONII-SAMA! YOU ARE SUCH A MEANIE!"

Chisami glared at her older brother till something caught her eye. It was a beautiful red book on top of a stack of magazine Narumi was carrying. She reached out to grab it until her brother slapped her hand away. She screamed like a banshee at the top of her lungs. Kei, Ochiai, and anyone else in a 5 mile radius covered their ears to block out the sound of Chisami's wailing.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ONII-SAMA! YOU BULLY!"

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT," yelled Narumi.

Narumi and his friends left the room and walked towards his own bedchamber. Once inside the closed the door so that they wouldn't her Narumi's little sister's whinning. Little did they know, Chisami followed them and open the door just a bit to listen.

"Come on Naru-Naru, lets see the scrapbook! I want to see want Kiri does in her classes," begged Kei as he tried to grabed the scrapbook from Narumi.

"Enough," replied Ochiai, snatching the scrapbook away, "If Koshiba-san finds out we looked into her scrapbook and read her diary entries, she will kills us. And by 'us', I mean you two."

"Okay, okay," answered Narumi, "I'll give it to her tomorrow at school and tell her we didn't look into it! That way, Mussy-Head wouldn't get angry."

"Okay."

Kei and Ochiai got up and walked out of Narumi's room and walked down the hall to the guest rooms. Chisami was hidding behind a large, potted plant. Once Kei and Ochiai went inside their rooms, Chisami came out of her hidding place and peeked into her brother's room to see him at his drawing desk, looking deeply at the scrapbook. He kept fliping the pages, like he was looking for some lost treasure.

Narumi took a picture from the picture and looked deeply into it. It was a pciture of Kir at the End-of-the-Year dance at her school. She was wearing this elegant brown dress that was mostly designed by the Bellerose Sisters. It had criss-cross spaghetti straps with a full skirt that end at of her black Carlo Fellini shoes. Her hair was both curvy and wavy with red and white roses in her hair. She had this beautiful smile on her face that made her glow. Narumi took out his cell phone and a picture of it.

Narumi then turn off the lights and went to bed. He made sure that the scrapbook would be next to his backpack so he would take it to school. Once he soundly asleep, Chisami tiptoed inside and grabed the scraped book and his phone and quietly got out. Then she ran to her room and shut the door behind her. She flopped onto her bed and open the book. She was surprised to see it was the girl that her brother calls 'Mussy-Head' and was the one she thought was a boy, only with longer hair

"Wha...it's the girl that pretended to be a boy," said Chisami, "Onii-sama...likes...her?"

She took out her brother's cell phone and looked inside. Indeed, there was a picture of the same girl. Chisami got this evil smile.

_Onii-sama_, thought Chisami, _your punishment for not helping Chisami is that I will tell ypur crush you secret feelings tomorrow! Along with her scrapbook!_


	5. White Day

One Summer Makes All the Difference

By: Silent Gothic Lolita

(Beauty Pop)

Chapter 5

White Day

"WHERE IS IT!?"

"Naru-Naru?"

Kei and Ochiai walked inside Narumi's, now messy, room. He was both angry and scared, tearing the room apart looking for something. Narumi kept mumbling about a book that had disappear and if it was in a drawer of it had fell under his bed. Narumi was dressed for school but he looked a madman.

"Narumi, what is going on," asked Ochiai.

"Mussy-Head's scrapbook is gone!"

"Naru-Naru, no!" yelled Kei, "If Kiri-chan don't have her scrapbook, she kill us!"

Kei and Ochiai started to looked around Narumi's destroyed room for Kiri's scrapbook. THey all know that even if they didn't look inside of it, she be very, very angry if they lost it! They looked over everything but never found Kiri's scrapbook or a clue to where it is. They kept searching the room till a maid came in.

"Young Master, you'll be later for school."

"But I need to find this red book!" said Narumi.

"A red silk scrapbook that about 3 inches thick?"

"Yep, thats the one!" answered Kei.

"Miss Chisami has that book and your phone, Young Master. She said something about using it for blackmail because Young Master didn't help her yesterday."

Everything stopped. Kei, Narumi, and Ochiai froze. Chisami had Kiri's scrapbook with her and she was going to use it as blackmail. If Kiri found out they look inside, well theres no tell what she'll do to them. Narumi's blood started to boil.

"CHISAMI!"

-------------------------------------------------

IN THE S.P. ROOM:

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey miss!" said Chisami.

"Huh?"

Kiri turned around to see the tiny beauty queen, Chisami Narumi. Kiri had remembered her from the fact that last year, Chisami had thought she was a boy and saved her from getting tangled in the bush and getting kidnapped by Masao and his stupid friends. Chisami had believe that she was her 'prince'. Unknown to Kiri, Chisami was a little jealous since Kiri's hair was put into the cutest curls that could rival her fluffy hair.

"Hey. Your Chisami, right? Narumi's little sister?"

"Yep! And are the girl that I thought that you were my prince?" asked Chisami, not recognizing her since she had longer hair then before.

"Yeah, thats me. Sorry about that," replied Kiri.

"It's okay, but I have something to give you."

Chisami placed her fluffy, pink backpack on a chair and open it. She started to dig inside until she pulled out a red book. It was Kiri's scrapbook! Kiri grabed the scrapbook from Chisami and started to hug it really tightly. She started to say multiply 'thank yous' at Chisami from returning her scrapbook.

"Your welcome," said Chisami side, hiding the evil look in her eye, "I really feel safe now. It's go to know that my brother crush is now pretty."

"Crush?"

"Yep!"

"Who?"

"Are you really that naive?" said Chisami, "My brother has a crush on y..."

"CHISAMI NARUMI!"

Kiri and Chisami turn to see Chisami's middle school teacher standing in front of them. He was very angry that smoke came out of his ear. Chisami shrieked and tried to run away by her teacher caught her by the collar. Chisami tried to escape but she couldn't for her small size.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay in your classes! Your already missing first bell."

The teacher pulled Chisami who was trying to stay by clawing the path. As Chisami was pulled away, a cell phone fell out of her backpack and stopped infront of Kiri's shoes. Kiri picked up the cell phone after Chisami's teacher pulled her away from Kiri's sight. The cell was new and it was one of those not-in-store-yet models the Narumi's flashy dad got his kid. Kiri was about to turn it on before it was swiped from her hands by Narumi.

"My cell!" panted Narumi, who had to run from the parked car before Kiri turn on his phone, almost revieling the photo he took from her scrapbook.

"Oh, it was your? I thought it was your sister since it fell from her bag?" said Kiri, cutely.

"No, s..she took it," blushed Narumi.

"Well, thanks for letting your sister return my scrapbook. Thank you, again," smiled Kiri, "See ya."

Narumi stayed in his spot. He was blushing bright red as he watched Kiri exit the room. Kiri never smiled nor did she every say 'thank you' to Narumi (except when he saved her cat in volume 3). It was really cute when she smile. Narumi was wondering why Kiri never smiled in the past.

"NARU-NARU!"

Narumi turned around to see Ochiai and Kei running towards him, both panting and sweating. They had a hard time catching up to Narumi after he left the car in an amazing speed when he saw his sister going into the school after Kiri.

"Did...Chisami tell...Kiri that we...looked...inside her scrapbook," panted Ochiai.

"No, she didn't. Her teacher came in and dragged her away after Chisami gave her scrabook," answered Narumi.

"Thats good! Now, let eats!" said Kei.

"Kei, isn't a little too late for eating?" questioned Ochiai.

"Yes, but we never ate breakfast," replied Kei, pop out a tray with pancakes, orange juice, cereal, and milk out of nowhere.

-------------------------------------------------

NEAR KIRI'S LOCKER

-------------------------------------------------

Kiri had arrived at her locker after she recive her scrapbook from Narumi's little sister. In front of her locker was Taro, who was blabbering about something nobody cares, Kanako, who was reading a new book by Shugoro Yamamoto, and Iori, surrounded by girls. Kiri ignored the glares that were sent her and open her locker.

"Good morning, Kiri-chan," said Kanako.

"Hey, Kanako," replied Kiri.

When Kiri open her locker door out pour hundreds of white flowers and heart-shaped cards. Kiri stared at the flowers as if they were to burst into flames in the next second. Iori, Kanako and Taro were shocked.

"Oh," said Iori

"My," said Kanako.

"God!" screamed Kiri.

"Look at all these flowers," answered Taro, "What! Did the roots grow into your locker Kiri?"

Kiri shot a dirty look at Taro, "No, you idiot. Wait, Kanako, what day is it today?"

"Uh...White Day?"

"Oh, god! I'm outta here," yelled Kiri, running to the nearest exit.

"Wait! Kiri-chan what are you talking..."

Kanako was cut short when a stampede of boys running after Kiri with white flowers in their hands and screaming Kiri's name. A cloud of dust was all over the school, making students cough uncontrollably.

---------------------------------------------

AGAIN IN THE S.P. ROOM

---------------------------------------------

Kei, Narumi and Ochiai had just finished breakfast and were relaxing. They had an hour before school started and started to do there regular activites; Narumi drawing hairstyles, Kei eating more food, and Ochiai typing away on his computer. They were fine until Kiri came bursting in the room and locking the door.

"Tell anyone I'm here and I'll rip your heads off," panted/threaten Kiri.

Loud yelling and running footsteps quickly passed by. Kiri, careful, open the door just a creak to see if anyone was out there. The coast was clear. Kiri sighed in relief and opened the door wider.

"What was that?" asked Narumi.

"Fanboys. They were chasing me and trying to give me flowers," answered Kiri.

"Flower?" said Kei with his mouth-filled with taffy, "Why flowers? And why today?"

"It's White Day, Kei. You know, the day went boys give chocolate and flowers to girls. It's like Valentine's Day, but in reverse." explained Kiri.

"Oh! White Day!"

"Kei, please stop chewing with your mouth open. Your getting crumbs all over the table," said Ochiai.

"Thanks for the cover," replied Kiri, "Later.

Kiri left the S.P. room. Silence. More silence. Then Ochiai return to his typing and Kei went back to eating all his candy and chips. Narumi sat on the couch and tried to concentrate on the hairstyle he was work.

_I wonder if that nearby flower stand is still open_, thought Narumi.


	6. White Day Part 2

One Summer Makes All the Difference

By: Silent Gothic Lolita

(Beauty Pop)

Chapter 5

White Day Part 2

Kiri left the S.P. room for the second time today and walked towards her locker. All the flowers were on the floor but some were still stuffed inside. Kiri pulled out all the remaining flowers and threw them in the trash. She grabed her English book and walked to her English class.

"Kiri-chan, there you are," said Kanako, "You left so quickly."

"Did you not see those fanboys that were chasing me? I had to get away and fast." mumbled Kiri.

"KIRISTY! Me is very happy to see you again! Me was so worry," said Iori.

Kiri ignored Iori and took her seat next to the window. Class began in 15 minutes so she might as well sleep like she use to. Kanako continued to read her book, Taro started to talk about S.P. and Iori was staring at some photo of Kiri's mom. More and more students enter the classroom and started talking among themselves.

"I can't stand her!" whispered a girl behind Kiri.

"I know," replied another girl, "Who does she think she is? Spending so much time with Narumi! It disgusting!"

"Kiri Koshiba should know her place!"

Kiri woken from her dream. Those girl were really getting on her nerves! They thought that she was dating Narumi and that she beg him to date her. There was even some stupid rumor that her parents paid Narumi's parent for him to date her. All of them made her gag.

"Hey," spoke Kiri, scaring the living daylights out of the girls, "If your going to talk trash about me, at least do it in a voice that doesn't sound like a screaming bat."

Kiri went back to sleeping which the girls where shock and even more angry then before. Before the girls could yell at Kiri, the teacher walks in and the girls had to sit down. Kiri just slept through the class. The teacher didn't even notice.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Naru-Naru," said Kei standing in front of the window, "Kiri-chan looks really cute now. Why do you still call her 'mussy-head'?"

"Because she's still the girl with that terrible haircut to me," stated Narumi.

"But she doesn't have that bob cut anymore."

"Forget it, Kei," replied Ochiai, "He won't admit that his first love and rival became so cute."

"STOP SAYING SHE'S MY FIRST LOVE! I ONLY FELL ANGRY TOWARDS HER! SHE IS THE TARGET OF MY REVENGE!"

"But you already lost to her during the Hair Battle last year, remember? She posed as X-san."

"KEI!"

Narumi started to chase Kei all around the S.P. club house over and over and over and over again in cycle. Ochiai just watched in amusement; it was funny to see Narumi lose his cool over something stupid like losing one battle. But Narumi is a drama king, he overreacts to everything.

"Heheheheheheheheheheheheh."

"OCHIAI! STOP LAUGHING!" yelled Narumi.

"Thats not me."

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe."

"WHO THE HELL IS LAUGHING!"

Kei, Narumi and Ochiai looked outside te window to see a pair of twin girls. The one on the left had dark brown hair that was in ringlets, green eyes and lightly tan skin. She wore silver hoop earings and a diamond choker and emerald rings. The one on the right had the same hair color but it was in french braid. Also having the same eye color and skin color as the girl on the left, she had two multi-color studs on each ear, a bead and wire Indian bracelet, and golden cross necklace. They both wore the school necklace.

"Hi!" said the girls.

"WHO ARE YOU!"

"I'm Gabby Bellerose!" said the girl on the right with much peppiness.

"Vicky Bellerose," replied the girl on the left, monotone.

"We the Bellerose Twins," answered both girls.

"Aren't you Kiri's friends from America?" asked Kei.

Both girl nodded. Narumi started to yell at them for laughing at him; Gabby started to hid behind her sister who was just glaring at Narumi. Kei offered the scared Gabby some chips while Ochiai was searching for imformation about the twins in his head.

"You two are Victoria and Gabrielle Bellerose the new transfer students that are starting today. You check in with the school this morning and you are in class D-2 with Koshiba-san. Your parent are London's top fashion designer who were call to American during summer vacation where you met Emi and Kiri Koshiba."

"What are you? Some kind of human-computer or did you have someone follow us?"

"Vicky, how does he know so much about us!?" winned Gabby, "Did he hire a stalker!? Stalkers are scary!"

Ochiai was a little mad my Victoria's question and Gabby's sudden fear. The bell then started to ring in their ears and students rocketed out of their classes for the lunch period. Both sister said their goodbyes and went off to find Kiri and her friends.

----------------------------------------------

"Come on, Kiri! Today's Pizza Day! I want to get pizza!" said Taro.

"Shut up, Tarotard. You guys go to the cafeteria, I met you there later," yawned Kiri.

"NO! Me no want Kiristy to be alone! Me won't allow it!" screamed Iori.

But it was too late, Kiri had left the classroom and into the hallway towards her locker. She had forgotten her wallet in her bag and she was thisty for juice she usually bought in the vending machine. She dialed the combination onto her lock and open the locker. On her wallet was a beautiful white rose with a orange ribbon around the stem. Kiri pocket the wallet and took the rose into her hand.

_'How pretty,'_ Kiri thought, _'Wonder who left it for me?'_

The boys in school all gave her red rose, not white; but the rose was just too pretty that she couldn't through it away. She untied the ribbon and placed the rose in her hair, luckily, the thorns were removed. With the ribbon, she pulled up all her curls into a ponytail. With that, she closed her locker and walked off towards the lunch room.

----------------------------------------------

"K...Kiri, what a p..pretty flower," studdered Kanako

"Thanks, Kanako. Someone left it in my locker," replied Kiri, "Where's Iori and Tarotard."

"Iori l..left with s..some girls and Taro l.left to g.get another j...juice since he's f..fell."

"Okay."

Kiri started to eat her bowl of ramen and her juice while Kanako quietly munched on her homemade sandwitch and salmon onigiri. Soon after, the cafeteria's doors flew open and a hyper girl came running inside at breakneak speed towards the Kiri's table and clasp onto her.

"KIRI-CHAN! I FOUND YOU!" yelled the over peppy girl.

"Hold on, 'You' found her," said an angry girl who looked exacliy like the peppy girl.

"Uhhhh...'we' found you!" replied the clinging girl.

"Vicky, is that you? Please get your sister off of me!" said Kiri, a bit pissed off.

"Sorry, Kiri. You know how my sister is; Gabby is always excited and peppy," stated Vicky as she pulled Gabby off Kiri.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Where transfering here! Aren't you happy," asked Gabby.

In Kiri's mind: _AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_


	7. Twin Chaos

One Summer Makes All the Difference

By: Silent Gothic Lolita

(Beauty Pop)

Chapter 7

Twin Chaos

"Quit follow me," repiled Kiri.

The twins ignore her order and follow her. On the way to Kiri's house, Gabby kept talking and talking about how they get to spend another wonderful year with Kiri-chan while her her sister, Vicky, grumbled about spending time with an their parents' new cilent: a spoiled women with a even more spoiled rotten daughter living in a eight story mansion.

"Hey, guys," begain Kiri, "School's over. So stop following me."

"Sorry, Kiri-chan," said Gabby, "But since our stuff haven't come from America, you dad allowed us to stay at your house!"

"Yeah, so cool it Ki-chi," repiled Vicky, using her nickname for Kiri.

"Oh joy," Kiri mumbled. So really wished a train, a car, a bicycle, an airplane, or a bus would hit her.

So, Kiri, Gabby and Vicky walk up the roads of Ajisai Street towards the Koshiba's Salon while Gabby kept talking about things they niether Vicky nor Kiri really care about. Thankful, Gabby shut up when they heard a cat.

"Hey, Shampoo," said Kiri, petting the fat cat.

"Oh! So your Kiri's cute kitty!"

Gabby starting hugging the fat cat up the steps of the hair salon. As they got inside, they saw Kiri's father cutting a 18-years-old's blonde hair. He gave the girls a 'Hello" then went back to his customer. Kiri just lead the twins to her room.

As they walked in, the twins made a dash for her closet and starting throwing all her clothing on the bed. They also grabbed her shoes, hats, hair pieces, bags, and accessories and threw them on the bed with the rest of the clothing.

"What are you guys doing!" shouted Kiri as she pulled them away from her now empty closet.

"We're going to fix your clothing," repiled Vicky as she pulled out a tiny sewing kit from her pocket.

"Yeah, Kiri!" cheered Gabby, "You have very boring boy clothings and we can't have a pretty girl wearing something so bland!"

Kiri, as fast as she could, tried to recover her clothing before the girls change it into something so stupidly girly. But the twins wouldn't let Kiri stay with boy clothing so when Kiri grabbed one of her jeans, Vicky and Gabby grabbed a hold of one of the jeans' pant legs and started to pull. Soon, Kiri and the twins were in a wild battle of tug-of-war for Kiri's jeans.

"Give it!"

"Forget it Ki-chi!"

"I'm not playing!"

"Neither our we!"

"You better let go of my jean or, God help me, I'll..."

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Kiri fell back as the stiches of her pants fell apart and threw her across the room. Kiri waited for her head to hit either the cold floor or the hard cement wall, but the pain never came. Instead, she felt something slightly soft and lumpy. Kiri oened her eyes and almost scream but the twins did that.

"KEI-SAMA?!"

True to their words, or in this case-screams, Kei was under Kiri with a lollipop in his mouth. He smiled and helped Kiri get back on her feet.

"Kei, what are you doing here?" asked Gabby.

"I'm here to tell Kiri that S.P. got an invitation to do a public performance tomorrow in Downtown Tokyo for the new model, Kiki Kato. Narumi told me to tell you."

"Kiki Kato, the new Tokyo Mag's Cover girl and the so-called 'uttermost ideal Japanese girl'? I hate her," replied Vicky.

"You hate anyone who is a model," coundered Gabby.

"That's because models only do one thing: show off their bodies thinking they are beautiful and perfect when they're just vain females with an ego the size of their asses."

"Not all models are like that!"

"Guys," yelled Kiri, "Come back to reality!"

"Sorry."

Kiri turned to Kei who pulled out a frilly pink letter that held an even frillier pink invitation. Kiri thanked Kei with a gentle smile, making Kei blush and walk away quickly. Kiri watched as Kei run down the stairs 'till she heard the front door of the salon open and close. Then she turned to the twins and snatched the mini sewing case threw it out the window. Gabby starting to yell and almost cried while Vicky just started at Kiri as she picking up her clothing, not really carrying about her sewing case.

"Well?"

"Well what, Vicky?" asked Kiri.

"Are you going to the performance for Kiki Kato?"

"Why should I? They can do the show without me."

"OH KIRI! PLEASE GO!" whinned Gabby, "KIKI KATO IS MY FAVORITE MODEL! OH, PLEASE, OH, PLEASE, OH, PLEASE!!"

"OK!"

--

Kiri, Gabby, and Vicky were riding the bullet train to Downtown Tokyo at 12:30. Gabby, never being in a bullet train before, clamped onto her twin who was watching in amazement as the train move in supersonic speed.

"I can't believe japanese trains go this fast," complemented Vicky, "The trains back in the USA can never go this fast, although it was never this crowded."

Vicky was right; the three friends were squished together by hundreds of citizens that were pushed inside the train. Men, women, kids, and teens had no room to move so everyone (except a few lucky ones) had to stand.

"I want to get off!" cried Gabby, getting woozy from watching the fast moving train.

"We're almost there," said Kiri, in a whisper.

The train stop in a flash and metal door's of the train flew open, Gabby quickly got out of the train. She grabed Kiri's and Vicky's hand and started towards the bathroom.

"Oh, man! I think I'm going to be sick," Gabby then enter he stall.

"Don't tell me your going to throw up," replied Vicky, "That was nothing to the rollercoaster we rode back home."

Kiri decide to leave the twins alone for a few minutes. She slipped out of the restroom and sat at a nearby bench. Different people from different places moved around the station and around Kiri. Watching the clock made Kiri's tme slow down. Her eyelids became heavy, she didn't sleep well last night since the twin had to bunk in her room and not the guest room.

_Maybe just a quick nap_, thought Kiri, closing her eyelids.

Kiri quickly fell asleep. She was asleep for four minutes until a cold hand touched her shoulder and woke her up. Kiri tuned, think it ws the twins, finally out of the bathroom. But it wasn't. It was a boy. A boy with large headphones around his neck.

"Billy Iketani?"


	8. Fashion Show

**(Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to the people who e-mailed me. Sorry it takes me so long to update stories.)**

Chapter 8

Fashion Show

"Hey Kiri-chan!"

"Billy, what the heck are you doing here in Japan? You suppose to be in the U.S. with my mom."

"Wow, Kiri-chan can finally talk."

"Is that an insult or a complement, becuase if that is an insult, I'll gonna have to hurt you," replied Kiri with a straight face.

"And fisty, too."

Billy sat next to Kiri and put his arm around her shoulder. Kiri blocked out Billy's annoying yapping about how he was happy to see her and how his life was so far. She was far more concern with catching up on her sleeping, something she hadn't been able to do since her arrival in the U.S. Time was ticking faster than every and both Kiri and the twin were close to being late.

"So how are..."

BANG

A heavy metalic object landed right on Billy's head and knocked him unconscious. Above him was the twins: Vicky with an evil smirk on her face and Gabby standing right behind her with shock. The next minute went through in silent until Gabby screamed "VICKY, WHY'D YOU DO THAT!"

"He looked like a pervert," answered Vicky, "And I don't like it when perverts touch our Ki-chi."

Kiri rubbed her temple in annoyance as now she had to deal with a pair of crazy twins AND deal with an unconscious Billy. Will her bad luck ever end? Kneeling down to Billy's body, ignoring Vicky's ranting and tried to slap Billy awake. After few tries, Kiri just bonked him on the head which finally woke him up.

"Owww," whined Billy, rubbing his head.

"Good, your awake," replied Kiri, standing up, "Get up, unless you feel more confortable on the dirty subwave floor."

Realizing where he was, Billy quickly got up and started brushing off some dirt that clung to his clothes. The twins hid behind Kiri, using her as a shield from the strange blonde haired boy they never met.

"Sorry about Vicky hitting you over the head with a steel hand dryer she ripped from the wall," said Kiri, scratching her head, "She didn't mean it..."

"Yes I did!"

"...she thought you were a pervert..."

"He is!"

"...trying to hurt me. So that's why she hurt you."

"And I'd do it again!"

"Zip it!"

Kiri checked her watch and saw that it's 1:15 pm, there were already five minutes lates to the fashion show. Grabing Vicky's and Gabby's collars with one house and grabbing Billy's collar with the other, the headed off towards the exit sign and hailed a cab.

------------

"SHE'S TEN MINUTES LATE! WHY CAN'T MUSSY-HEAD BE ON TIME FOR ONCE!?"

"Narumi, please be patient," answered Ochiai, monotone, "She'll be here when she get's here."

The Scissors Project, minus Kiri, were waiting in what looks like a penthouse suite but was actually the model's changing room/hair studio. No one was inside, not even the models who were outside taking a short break and ignoring Iori advances which made him cry and sulk inside the room. Kiri's friends, Taro and Kanako, had to wait be outside, where the runway was located, since they weren't part of SP.

"The twins probably followed her to the show," replied Kei, snacking on his fifth bag or Vanilla Pocky.

"The twins? Why them?" asked Ochiai.

"They were in her room when I can to tell her about the show. They were fighting about how Kiri dressed and they were fighting over a pair of pants they ripped apart from Kiri."

Silence.

"Uh...ok," replied Narumi, lowering his head while trying to hid his blush, not really understanding what Kei was really saying.

The other boys, minus Kei, followed suit. Before anyone could speak, they hear the sound click-clack high heel shoes running towards then the door burst open revealing a pretty 19-years-old brunette. Kiki Kato.

The pretty model is 5'8 with flawless tan skin, curly brown hair, and mesmerizing sea green eyes that put all the girls to shame. Except now, her pretty brown hair was cover in think green goo, destorying her hairstyle and the lovely black ball gown she wore was ripped in places. Kiki Kato was sobbing loudly as she fell to the floor.

"WHAT HAPPEN!" yelled Narumi.

"T..the...the other models.....they..they told me I don't belong.....that I would....never be....pretty enough....to join.....their ranks...and did this to me.....god I look horrible," sobbed Kiki.

"Don't cry pretty lady," replied Iori but she just slapped him away to cry in the corner which made Iori cry too.

Narumi sighed, ignoring Iori, and made his way towards the sobbing model and pulled apart a few stands of hair. Her thick brown hair was covered in green goops of hair gel overtopping with food bits and some pieces of hair were shorter than other, probably from being hacked off.

"It's horrible," replied Narumi, bluntly before turning to Ochiai, "Do you think we can fix it before the show?"

"We only have 20 minutes but that won't be enought to wash and style her hair plus we have to get a new dress and shoes for her to model."

"IT USELESS!" shrieked Kiki, "Just leave me here in my shame.

_Drama queen_, thought Narumi bitterly. He wandered away towards the closet and took out a clean white robe and matching fuzzy slippers and handed it to the broken model laying on the floor.

"Here, change into these so we can fix your hair."

"But there's no time!" replied Kiki.

"You can, if the twins create a diversion on the stage."

Everyone turned to see Kiri standing in the doorway with a bored/sleeply expression. Behind her were the twin holding their and Kiri's bag, Billy rubbing a huge lump on his head, and Taro and Kanako smiling while carring a black garment bag and a shoe box.

"MUSSY HEAD! YOUR LATE! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG..."

Narumi never finished because Ochiai pushed him out of the way.

"Hello Koshiba," answered the make-up artisit, "Thank goodness your head. Please, do your best on Miss Kato's hair."

"Thanks," replied Kiri, walking pass the boy and towards the model who had finally changed into the robe and slipper that Narumi gave her.

"H..h..hello," whispered Kiki.

"Hello, Kiki. Your hair is a mess and you can't wear that dress anymore," replied Kiri bluntly.

"Yeah," agreed Vicky, "So knowing other bitchy models will do this to other models, me and Gaby brought one of our mom's designer dress and a pair of Dior Patent Pump in black."

"I hope it fit," said Gaby, "And while you guys fix Kiki's hair and makeup, Vicky and I will stall the show until you guys are done."

"How are girls gonna do that?" asked Billy.

"Duet singing!" shouted the twins before dashing out of the room.

"O-kay," murmured Kiri.

Pulling out a pair of rubber gloves, Kiri filled the hair salon-type sink with water and started cleaning the model's ruined hair while the boys sat on the bed watching her.

"Don't worry, I'll lend you some magic."

"M..m..magic?"

"Magic to make you beautiful again."

-------------

"Are we really going to do this?" asked Gaby, nervously, while holding a mic.

"Yes, we are," answered an annoyed looking Victoria, who was peeking out to the audience, "Ugh. It's a full house. Ready?"

"No."

"Too bad," Vicky grabed her and they ran out to the stage.


	9. Crash And Warning

**I'm back! I thank all my readers that have read and reviewed my story and had put it in their favorites. I really appreciate it, also, I'm sorry if Kiri was a little OC in the beginning of my fanfic, I was still new to it at the time I was writing it. But anyway, thanks, hope you like this chapter.**

**Read and Review!**

...

**Chapter 9**

**Crash and Warning**

...

Kiri led the young model towards the stage when she spotted the twins being carried away by two burly bodyguards. Screams and cheers were heard behind the curtains, Vicky, being the dramatic rebellious one, blew kisses and waved towards the crowds completely ignoring the glares from the large line of models that were impatiently waiting to go out on stage. However, Gaby just blushed and looked down, pretty ashamed and embarrassed for what she had done.

"Thank you!" yelled Vicky, a large smile plastered on her face, "I thank you all! Your beautiful, my adoring crowd! Thank you!"

"Victoria, please..." whispered Gaby.

Kiri rolled her eyes and pushed Kiki Kato to back of the line. The other models raised their eyebrows as the model walked around in a gray robe with the hood over her face. Some scoffed at her and others were cruel enough to laugh at it, but soon shut up when Kiri turned to them and gave them a harsh glare.

The other members of the Scissors Project watched from the sidelines, though Narumi wanted to place Kiki in front of the others, but was prevented by Kei and Ochiai. Iori and Seki were sent away by Ochiai in order to fetched the kicked-out Bellerose twins and bring them back into the show.

Once Kiki reached the end of the line, music began playing and the hostess of the show began talking to the crowd, trying to calm them down after the twin's performation. All the models were dressed in the prettiest gowns and future summer/spring outfits, but despite the beautiful outfits, their had the uglies scowl painted on their face, tapping their heels. _Drama queens_, thought Kiri.

Kiki started shaking and violently grabbed the petite hairdresser by the arm, "I...I don't think I can do this. Maybe I should just leave."

"You'll be fine," smiled Kiri, fixing a loose strand from under her hood, "Your beautiful, just be confident in yourself."

Kiki didn't seem very confident in herself or find comfort in Kiri's words. The line of models moved very slowly and just added to her fear almost to the point of fainting. The redish-brown haired hair stylist was having difficulty keeping the model conscious and holding her up at the same time.

Finally, it was her turn up and Kiri hand to lightly slap her awake. Kiki took in a deep breath and slipped off the robe and handed it to the younger girl. Nodding, Kiri sended the model off, through the curtains and onto the runway as the hostess announced her.

"And last, but not least, the lovely Kiki Kato wearing a haute couture bridal gown by Junko Yoshika."

Spotlight shone on the model, revealing the beautiful model. Her once long brown hair was cut and styled into a short finger wave with light brown highlights, framing her heart-shaped face so perfectly. She had a natural styled makeup with dark brown smokey eye makeup and a light shade of pink lipstick on her matching her light pink blush. The dress she wore had a Elizabethan styled corset with sheer silk organza sleeves and a long tail of fabric-crafted flowers tail attached to a princess skirt.

She looked absolutely stunning.

On the outside, she looked like a normal, emotionless model, but on the inside she was screaming and yelling at herself to run away or at least to Kiri. Taking a tiny peek back at the curtain, Kiri gave her the thumbs up and she began her walk.

Kiri, careful, pulled back the curtain just enough to watch the model, but not enough so she could be spotted. The twin's mother is a close friend with Junko Yoshika and often had parties together so it was great luck that she had send a second dress, same as the original, to the twins to bring to the show just in case of rips or tears since it was so delicate.

Kiki walked softly and delicately across the runway, careful to to tear the dress or trip on the long fabrics. The heels they had provided for the shows were ridiculously tall and even the most experienced model could trip in it. But she managed to walk in them and not trip. She, finally, reached the end of the runway were all the cameras, reports and magazine editors stood, judging, not just the dress, but the model, too.

She posed a bit before turning her body 180 degrees, letting the skirt float up in a airy, dream-like wave, showing off the pumps and walked off. Kiki stopped herself from smiling, since models can't show emotion while on stage, and walked back in front of the runway, posed for the final time and disappeared into the curtains.

And fell, out of breath, into Kiri's arm.

"OH, GOD!" she shouted, exhausted, "I was so scared! I thought I was gonna fall in front of all those people!"

"Well, you didn't," answered Narumi, walking up to the two girls.

"You did wonderfully, Miss Kato," complemented Ochiai.

"**You** were so beautful. **Me **could not take **me's** eyes off of **you**!" said Iori, putting a tiny dish of scented oils under her noise.

"Hey, Kato!" yelled another model, one of the few models that where actually nice to Kiki, "Get back in line, it's time for the model walk."

"Coming," said Kiki, jumping out of Kiri's arms and back into the line that was starting to reform.

"And lets give one more round of applause to our beautiful models," said the hostess into the mic.

On cue, the line of models came out and did one more walk around the runway before lining up in front of the curtain with their outfits, giving pearly white smiles and tiny waves to the crowd. The music began die down and the host grabbed hold the mic and walked down the runway.

"But now," she began, "It is time we reveal the true reason we are here today. Today, I will announce the winner of the 20XX Model Award."

Everyone of the models' eyes wided at the sudden news and the crowd, once again, broke out in cheers. The hostess held her hand up and instantly calmed the crowd down before walking up and down the line of women, eyeing them up and down.

"Every single one of these women are beautiful in appearance and their work on the runaway, but it is not enough to have a pretty face and good foot work to make it in this business. You need the heart and soul as well...and I have made my decision."

The hostess climbed up to the podium, "And the winner of the Model Award is...KIKI KATO!"

Kiki covered her mouth with her hands in surprise as the entire audience, even the media and cameramen, starting screaming and cheering, loud enough to shake the building. The other models looked shock and disgust at the announcement while the hostess walked passed the others and grabbed Kiki's hand and pulled her out onto the runway's center.

The young, blonde hostess handed a foot tall gold statue and a bouquet of fully opened cherry blossoms and white roses. Kiki hugged the hostess and she kindly returned the hug, the room still echoing in cheers.

"Thank you," said Kiki with the brightest smile on her face, "Thank you so much for this, but I couldn't have done this without the help of Scissors Project and Kiri Koshiba!"

The model ran behind the curtain and pulled the female hairdresser out onto the runway infront of the entire audience who erupted in cheers. Kiri gave a small wave to the crowd and bowed along with Kiki.

...

"We rocked that show!" screamed Vicky pumping her fist right into the roof of their car.

"I still can't believe we sung eight songs by the Veronicas," sighed Gaby looking red in the face.

"How can you be embarrassed by that? They loved us! Or many their insane cheering that could break the sound barrier was just out of pity," smirked the older twin, "I wouldn't be surprise if the magazine editors there did a story about us."

Kiri just boredly glanced at the bickering siblings before twirling a serveral strands of brown hair on her finger. The show had ended waaayyyy passed it scheduled time and by the time they final got to the exit, it was 9:45 pm, the sky nearly pitch black, 'causing Gaby to call their mother's chauffeur. Normally the three would have taken the bullet train or simply walk home, unfortunately, Gaby had an extreme fear of walking the streets at night. Vicky blames herself since she kinda made them both grow up watching American crime solving shows like Law And Order and CSI, her sis got it in her mind that there were evil men waiting in the dark to kill her. It got so bad that she refused to even step out of the door until their limo showed up.

"You think your limo driver can swing by McDonalds or something?" asked Kiri, her stomach gurggling.

"Sure, we're getting hungry too. Yo, Trever, find the nearest BK and order us three Whoppers?"

"Of course, Ms. Bellarose."

Leaning back into her seat, the rebellious twin let out a big sigh and pulled out her iPhone and started surfing the net while her quiet twin began reading through the lastest issue of Vouge. Kiri, having not intrest in either fashion or blogging, just bowed her head and instantly went to sleep. Pretty much a lazy, mothing special...

CRASH!

"AHHH!" screamed Gaby as she crashed onto the floor of the limo.

The car had been struck by something moving faster ant it decide to crash in the center of the limo where the three girls where relazing. The impaced was so powerful that it knocked all three girls onto the floor and pushed the cars off the road and into a nearby tree. Kiri rubbed her head and wincing in pain when she touched a huge bump on the right side of her temple.

Gaby pushed her sister, who was laying on top of her, off and crawled towards the door and opened it. Although the dark scared her like hell, laying on your stomach with probably a broken arm and slight bleeding from her head was far worse. Opening the car door, she spotted a black colored van with a busted fender, no doubt the car the crashed into their limo, drive away, throwing something out of the window.

Crawling out of the car, Gaby spotted the drive climbing out of the front seat with a nasty cut on his forehead and dialing 911 on his phone. Gaby continue to crawl towards the edge of the road until she found what the driver of the other car threw out. It was a note tied around a rock the size of her fist. Unraveling the note, she held it up to the light from the light pole and read it out loud just as she heard the sirens.

**THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARN**

**GIVE UP YOUR WAYS, OR SUFFER**

...

"'Give up our ways?' What the heck are they talking about," shouted Vicky from the hospital bed.

"Please don't scream," Kiri complain, rubbing her temples in pain and annoyance.

It was only about two to four minutes before the ambulance arrived to take the three girls and the driver to the nearest hospital. Thankfully none of their wounds were serious and only Vicky and the driver needed stitches for their cuts. Once all three were in a room and all the doctors and nurse had left, Gaby showed Vicky and Kiri the note which send her sister into a tail spin.

"Maybe we should give this to the police?" asked Gaby, looking down fearfully at the note she was holding.

"And what?" hissed Vicky, "Have them run around like headless chickens looking for some jerk in a black van? And how many people do you think own a black van? 40-50% of Japan? And for all we know it could have been a rental."

The room became silent as Gaby placed the note back into her bag. Kiri didn't want to voice her opinion, mostly like it would have been drowned out with Vicky's complaints. They had already called their parents and, after calming Mrs. Bellrose and her hysterical crying and screaming, were coming to pick them up. Vicky had stopped her sister from call the Scissor Project guys, saying that calling them would only cause more problem since Kiri's 'boyfriends' would never leave them if they heard.

Cue Kiri smacking Vicky on the head with a rolled up magazine.

The twins decide that it was pointless to continue the discussion and went to their separate bed to take a nap. Kiri pulled out the note from Gaby's purse and reread the note over and over again, trying to figure out what it meant. She didn't reconize the handwritten nor did she know what it meant. 'Give up your ways.' What did it mean? Being a hair stylist? Was it meant for her or the twin or for them both?

What did it mean?


	10. Who Are You? Nancy Drew?

**Hi everyone, I'm back!**

**o0o**

**Chapter 10**

**Who Are You? Nancy Drew?**

o0o

Kiri watched as Mrs. Bellerose made this huge scene in front of her and the twin's hospital bedroom, embarrassing Vicky and Gaby who were trying to disappear under the plain white covers of their beds. Both Mr. Bellerose and Seiji tried to hold the small, angry mother from clawing at the doctor, screaming that it was somehow his fault her daughters got hurt. The poor doctor was caught in a chokehold by the small women as a nearby nurse started to pry the mother away from the doctor.

"Please..." moaned Vicky, "Someone stop her. Or at least kill me."

"Honey," said Mr. Bellerose, "Please let go of the doctor."

Unfortunately, his wife didn't hear him and continue to scream and whine in the doctor's ear. After a good five fifteen minutes, the twin's mother finally release the doctor and ran towards her daughter. Crushing her daughters in a tight, and mostly likely painful, bear-hug, Mrs. Bellerose started crying to her daughters about being a terrible mother and allow this to happen to her children.

"Oh what a horrible mother I am!" cried the hysterical mother, "How could I let my two precious little girls be hurt like that!"

Victoria was quick to escape her mother's death hugs, asking the nurse for the release form quickly, not wanting to stay in this hospital any longer as her mother created a scene. Kiri's father helped his daughter up from the bed slowly so she could retain her balance. Her head was still pounding from the crash and no doubt she would wake up with a headache the next morning. But she was greatful that this was Friday so she didn't have to face the Scissor Project.

Quick as a flash, Vicky packed all her stuff, as well as her twin's and Kiri's stuff, handed them over to their parents are sprinted down the hall. Her mother, still worry about her daughter's conditions, ran after her, crying that she was gonna fall and get hurt again. Gaby sighed as her dad signed the release form for his daughter and then walked after his wife and other daughter. Gaby smiled, wincing a bit from her wound, waved goodbye to Kiri as Seiji signed the release forms.

Kiri slipped her hand into her pants pocket and stared out the window. Outside, Vicky and her mother were waiting by the limo as Gaby and Mr. Bellerose came out. All four entered the back and the driver, who was patched up and ready to go, drove off. Kiri wanted to see the note again, but Gaby had taken it with her.

_'What did they mean 'Give up our ways?''_

o0o

The weekend came and went by too quickly for Kiri's taste. Waking up, getting dress and finishing breakfast, Kiri picked up her backpack and walked out the door. Her dad wasn't home so he was probably out drinking again and passed out on some bar counter. Shampoo was already outside, sleeping on the steps having already licked his bowl clean.

"Hey Shampoo," said Kiri, patting the drowsy cat on his head.

Shampoo yawned and watched as his own walked down the sideway and out of his view. Kiri rubbed her head, she was able to remove the bandages but the numbness and slight sting still annoyed her. She still had this tiny cut on her forehead but luckly her bangs covered it. Tightening her ponytail, Kiri pulled out her mp3 player and began listening to her newly downloaded music.

She was complete oblivous to the shadow following her.

o0o

For the first time, the Bellerose twin did not folllow Kiri to school. Instead, the twins told the hairstylist that they were gonna do some 'research' and left in a hurry before Kiri could questioned them. Vicky took the note and headed towards the computer with the threaten note in her pocket while Gaby ran to the library.

Before the first class, Gaby checked out seven books on crimes and forensic science. She began skimming through the papers, taking mental notes on how she could find clues on how to solve this mystery or crime or whatever you can call it.

One step was to take fingerprints off the notes, but Gaby crossed that out. Both her and her sister, as well as Kiri, touched the note and any fingerprints would have been destoryed. Another thing they could do was identify the font they used which Vicky was doing right now, skipping this period as her sister took notes for both of them.

Another thing that could help that was that the note was written on a ripped sheet of scroll paper and it looked like some type of painting was on the back. The person probably took a scroll painting and ripped off a chunk to write the note. Gaby would later try to go to an art story or anyway they sold scroll painting and see if any painting was similair to this.

The bell then rung, signaling the end of the period and the beginning of lunch. Closing her book, the shy twin sunk into the crowd then quietly snuck towards the back of the school were the storage rooms were. Hugging the books to her chest, Gaby spotted her twin leaning against the wall, holding the note to her face.

"I found the font," stated Vicky, "It's a font call 'impact' that has eveything in big bold letters. Though I don't know how this helps."

"It helps because not all computers have 'impact' fonts," replied Gaby, placing the books on the ground, "Also, the note had to be print on a computer since the letter is too perfect to be handwritten and it also helps because 'impact' is a custom made font. Plus the note had to be hand delievered."

"Whatcha' mean?"

"Think about it, the note was a message sent to us via mysterious van," explained Gaby, "This person had to know we'd be at the runaway show and that we wouldn't be out until late at night. The timing was perfect for a late night crash, that way, no one would could see the license plate, we couldn't see the van driver and we couldn't made a note of the van because it may of been a rental."

"Who are you? Nancy Drew?" asked an iritated Vicky, "We're not detectives. Who ever threw that note clearly did it to intimidate us. Though the idiots fail to tells us why they did it. 'Give up our ways,' it said. What the heck are they talking about?"

"Maybe they what us to go back to American," replied Gabby,

"That would rasicism! Wouldn't it?"

Gabby sighed and pulled out the note again. She had straighten it out the day before, but it didn't help them figure out what the heck these people want. And more importantly, was it aimed at the twins or Kiri, or maybe both?

"So," began the shy twin, "Who could they be."

"My money is on the crazy Narumi Fangirls," replied Vicky,

Gabby frowned at this, "I don't think they'd be that cruel and crazy to purposely crash into our limo. Plus if they somehow did do it, they'd be regretting it as soon as mother gives them the bill for the car repairs."

"True," agreed her sister, "Plus they're not that smart."

"Come on," said Gabby, grabbing her sister's arm, "We're gonna miss lunch."

The pair of siblings started walking down, still talking under their breathe about the accident and the note. Completely oblivious to two lurking shadows peeking from a storage room just a few feet behind them.

o0o

Kiri just finish her lunch and started heading towards the S.P. club room. Kanako had library duties and Taro gotten stuck with cleaning the chalkboard. Iori was off seducing women and she had gotten a call from Seki, who was still on a trip with his father, had told Kiri that he was return to Japan in a week.

Ochiai came by earlier and gave her some fancy desserts which she ate in lightening speed. Everything was taste and filled with chocolates and sent her taste buds to heaven. She thanked Ochiai and he handed her a document.

"It's the registration to an uncoming hairstyle contest that I am entering S.P. into," he said, "Can you please give this to Narumi so he could send it."

"'Kay."

The young girl was nearing the club room, the hallway deserted because of lunch. Despite no one around, she could hear to 'snips' of a scissor on hair. Opening the door, she spied Narumi working on a wigged model, gentle cutting the sides with ease. He was so focus in his work that he didn't even notice Kiri coming in.

"Hey Naru-Naru," called Kiri, snapping him out of his comfort zone.

"Don't call me that!" yelled Narumi, "I told you to call me sempai! Sempai!"

"Naru-Naru-sempai."

Kiri held back a laugh as Narumi yelled out in frustration. It was so funny to see him like this, no wonder Ochiai and Kei like to make him angry. She watched as his face turn red and spit fly out of his mouth. She struggled her shoulder and waited for him to call down, his eyes still twitching.

_'I'll tell him Ochiai's message later,'_ thought Kiri.

"Hey Mussy-Head," commented Narumi, putting away his scissors, "Where have you been? You've missed Saturday's trainning."

"I was busy," replied Kiri, sitting down on one of the chair, putting her head down on the table and began to sleep.

"HEY! WAKE UP!" yelled Narumi, slamming his scissors down, "LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"...so nosy, Naru-Naru," murmed Kiri.

She placed the registration form in front of Narumi who snatched it from her, which he thankfully shut up. Kiri felt her mind go fuzzy as she almost fell alseep. Almost. Then next thing that happen was the door to the S.P. club flung open, reveiling a happy-go-lucky nail artist.

"Kiri-kun!" shouted Kei, "I got new strawberry chocolate pocky, do you want some?"

Kiri nodded and plucked a candy stick from the box, ignoring Narumi shouting at her. Kei smiled as the pretty hairstylist ate the sweet candy, eying the perfectly styled hair tied up in a high ponytail. The cute nail artist then eyed Narumi whom was still yelling at both of them for ignoring him and for calling him Naru-Naru. Then Kei remembered why'd he came here.

"Hey Naru-Naru, are you gonna asked Kiri-kun on a date?"

Silence.

"Wh...what the hell are you talking about, Kei," yelled Narumi, trying to hid his blush.

Kei cocked his head to the side, "The spring dance is coming up! Aren't you gonna ask Kiri-kun?"

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"

The cute nail artist turned to Kiri would was watching them both from the safety of a chair of the far side of the room. Kei, like Kiri, ignored Narumi's screaming and walked up the the female hairstylist and handed her another pocky. His smile widen as he opened his mouth.

"So Kiri-kun," began Kei, "Do you want to go to the dance with Naru-Naru?"

Kiri turned to Narumi who froze as she stared at him. Then she turned to Kei who was munching on her snack like a hamster. Her mind begin to wonder. Did she want to go to the dance with Narumi? The spring dance was a pain, just a large crowd of people dancing around like idiots, sweating and talking over the horrible loud music. If she did, would it then be a date?

"Umm...I gue..."

BANG!

The trio jumped as the door to the S.P. club flew open at a rapid speed, loudly hitting the wall. Standing at the doorway was Kiri's teacher, Kimura-sensei, looking very angry, his glassing glaring at everything in the room. Narumi and Kei were pretty scared of the man and quietly inched away from the door. The older man then turned to Kiri.

"Excuse me," said Kimura-sensei, pulling Gaby and Vicky by the arms, "I believe they belong with you."

"Heheh, hi Kiri-kun," said a nervous Gaby, "Uh, I can't say that me and Vicky didn't skip last period, trash half of the computer labs and accidently set off a paint bomb on the track field. By the way, Vicky, how did you get a paint bomb."

"I know a guy."

o0o

"Come on, Kiri! You can't still be mad at us."

The young hairstylist ignored the girl as she trugged onwards to her home Not only had the sensei made her help the twins clean up their messes, but she also had to wait for them to get out of detention as well. Plus they had two more weeks of dention to go through, they were lucky they didn't be suspended as well!

Vicky and Gaby sighed sadly as they hung back from the group. Luckly for Kiri, Iori, Kanako and Taro hang back to wait for the twins as well. But that still didn't help lessen Kiri's sour mood. She was angry and annoyed and also cranky cause she wasn't able to nap at all during the day. At least she got to try some new desserts.

What's worse is that it started getting dark and Gaby's fear of the dark made everyone go extra faster towards Kiri's house. Apparently, their limo driver had the week off because of the accident and the twins didn't have money for a cab so they had no way of getting home other than walking.

"Hey, Ki-chi," said Vicky, "I know you angry, but hear me out. All day long, I got this this creepy feeling that I was being watched."

Her sister nodded in agreement, "Me, too. I thought it was the teacher 'cause I wasn't paying attention or maybe some of Narumi-sempai's fangirls but it wasn't."

Suddenly, Iori came up towards Gaby an sprayed a tiny spritz near her nose that smelled very flowery, "**No** worry, pretty princess. **Me** will protect **you**."

Vicky glare harden and she pushed Iori off her sister, "Get away from Gaby, you weird-o pervert!"

Iori looked taken back, "**Me** is no pervert! **Me** loves all women!"

"Yeah, I little too close for comfort, creep," sneered aggressive twin, "Still don't know why girls fall for you. You dress like a gay male model, you talk in broken japanese, and your aromatheraphy smells like crap."

Kiri felt another headache coming on as Iori and Vicky went into an arguement that threaten to break the sound barrier of the entire neighborhood. They were so noisy, she wondered how on Earth she became friends with such noisy people. Narumi, Iori, Taro, the twins, why did she hang out with them, she couldn't even take her afternoon nap.

She saw her shop's sign coming into her sight and quicken her pace. The other saw that they were getting further away from Kiri and started to run to catch up to her. Kiri squinted her eyes, something was wrong. Her house looked a bit off from her point of view. She then began to run until she was up in front of her house then froze.

"My house..." said Kiri.

The group of teens gasped as they saw what Kiri was talking about. Her family's shop's window was broken, the walls spray painted, trash cans over told and the door was busted open. Inside was even worse, all the chairs were toppled, mirrors smash, supply drawers were thrown out out and the floor was littered with scissors, hair spray bottle, broken irons and hair dryer. Everything looked as if it just gone threw a mini-hurricane.

"What the f***!" screamed Vicky

"Oh, my gosh!"

"Oh **no**! Kiri's house is destoryed!"

Kiri carefully walked through the broken rubble of the floor and made her way to the back of the room. Her friends, however, didn't even notice her leave, they were too busy screaming and shouting and trying to call 911 on their phones. The young hairstyle made her way towards the back of the salon where her and her father rooms where.

Unlike the shop, the rest of the house seemed untouched. All the valuable, whatever was worth taking that is, was untouched, the rooms were locked, nothing was toppled over and everything looked at peace.

"Meow."

Looking down, Kiri notice Shampoo was hidding under the living room table. Kneeling down, she pulled the cat into her lap and began patting him on the head. Kiri then spotted something caught on his collar. It was a neatly folded piece of paper stuck tightly into the collar bucket. Kiri unhook the note from the collar and Shampoo then jumped off her lap.

Watching her cat scamper off, Kiri started to unfold the note. Her eyes wided just a bit as she read the large, bold printed letters spelling out the following message:

**THIS IS YOUR SECOND WARNING! QUIT THE SCISSOR PROJECT!**

o0o

**End of chapter 10 (Impact font is not custom made, I just made that part up)**

**Sorry it taken me so long to update this story but I want to thank all of you who have read, review and faved my fic. it makes me feel so happy :D Hopefully, I'll update the next chappie sooner.**

**I hope you like this chapter, right now I'm having slight writers block, so if you have any ideas for the next chapter don't be afraid to send me a message. Thanks!**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
